ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. DC: Worlds United
Marvel vs. DC: Worlds United is an upcoming Action/Advenutre Crossover Video Game. Plot The Anti-Monitor & Galactus has Declared a Fight between both of their worlds in exchange for fate of one of their own. Now The Heroes of Both Universe Must Challange each other for the fate of both worlds. Characters Heroes: *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) *King T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Natalia Romanova/Black Widow (Voiced by Laura Bailey) *Nathan "Nate" Summers/Cable (Voiced by Ron Perlman) *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Pitor Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Jim Ward) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Brian Braddock/Captain Britian (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Dr. Henry McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by Will Fredle) *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) *Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Troy Baker) *The Hulk (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar) **J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by David Kaye) *Luke Cage (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Carol Susan Danvers/Captain Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart) *Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by Billy West) *Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (Voiced by David Sobolov) *Gamora (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Thor Odinson/Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) *Rogue (Voiced by Kieren Van Deer Blink) *Dr. Henry Pym/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Janet Van-Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Scott Lang/Ant Man (Voiced by Nolan North) *Vision (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Anjelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Hercules (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Danniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Waren Worthington III/Archangel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Groot (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Angela (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Garfield "Gar" Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) **Skeets (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Nathaniel C. Adams/Captain Atom (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) *Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Oliver "Ollie" Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrea) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (Voiced by James Remar) *Bartholomew "Bart" Allen II/Kid Flash (Voiced by Jason Marsden) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/The Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Voiced by Jesse McCartney) *Billy Batson/Shazam (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Virgil Hawkins/Static (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Nolan North) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Tim Daly) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Voiced by Gina Torres) *Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Michael Dorn) *Ray Palmer/Atom (Voiced by David Kaye) *Aztek (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Zaruiel (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Voiced by LeVar Burton) *Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) *Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Voiced by Carlos Alazaraqui) *Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Kilowog (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Cole Cash/Grifter (Voiced by Danny Jacobs) Villains: *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Lester/Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Dormammu (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) **Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman) **Ultimate Green Goblin (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Loki Laufeyson/Loki (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Charlie Adler) **Scientist Supreme (Voiced by Stephen Root) *Karla Sofen/Moonstone (Voiced by April Stewart) *Ghost (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown) **Arnim Zola (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Victor Creed/Sabertooth (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *K'lrt/Super Skrull (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Ultron (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *The Mandarin (Voiced by George Takei) *Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vlad Tepes Dracula/Dracula (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward) **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen) *Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Brad Garrett) * The Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Voiced by George Takei) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by Nolan North) *Gen. Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Annihilus (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Blastaar (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Ulik (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ares (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Bane (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Black Manta (Voiced by Keith David) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Darkseid (Voiced by John DiMaggio) **Kailbak (Voiced by Michael Dorn) **Dessad (Voiced by Corey Burton) **Steppenwolf (Voiced by Steven Blum) **Kanto (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **Virmin Vundabar (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) **Granny Goodness (Voiced by Edward Asner) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by David Kaye) *Doomsday (Voiced by David Kaye) *Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *General Dur-Zod/General Zod (Voiced by Nolan North) *Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) *The Joker (Voiced by Richard Epcar) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Samuel "Sam" Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Jason Peter Todd/Red Hood (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Mongul (Voiced by Peter Cullen) *Parallax (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Hugo Strange (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Darrin Profitt/Red King (Voiced by Corey Burton) *John Dee/Dr. Destiny (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Alexi Nikolai/Lord Havok (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *AMAZO (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) *Kent Clark/Bizzaro (Voiced by George Newbern) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Arthur Light/Dr. Light (Voiced by Corey Burton) *John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom (Voiced by C. Thomas Howell) *Lobo (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Black Beetle (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *The Brain (Voiced by Corey Burton) **Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by Corey Burton) NPC Characters *Nick Fury (Voiced by Chi McBride) *Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) *King Faraday (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Galactus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) **Terrax (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Anti-Monitor (Voiced by Peter Cullen) **Superman Prime (Voiced by George Newbern) *Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *L-Ron (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by Tim Curry) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Sen. Robert Kelly (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) *Uatu the Watcher (Voiced by Leonard Nimoy) *Metron (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Clay Quartermain (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Catherine Corbert (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Highfather (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Odin (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Ambush Bug (Voiced by Henry Winkler) *Impossible Man (Voiced by Jess Harnell) *Steve Trevor (Voiced by George Newbern) *Lois Lane (Voiced by Dana Delany) *Virgina "Pepper" Potts (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Mary Jane Watson-Parker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Stana Katic) *Iris West-Allen (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Zeus (Voiced by Corey Burton) *The Ancient One (Voiced by George Takei) Guest Characters *Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Ryu (Voiced by Kyle Herbert) *Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin (Voiced by Vincent Martella) *Dipper Pines/Dippor (Voiced by Jason Ritter) *Steven Quartz Universe/Super Steven (Voiced by Zach Callison) *Connie Maheswaran/Wonder Connie (Voiced by Grace Rolek) DLC *Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Jocasta (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr/Power Girl (Voiced by Alison Mack) *Orion (Voiced by Ron Perlman) *Big Barda (Voiced by Julianne Grossman) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Spectre (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Zzzax (Simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum & Wade Williams) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Nathainel Richards/Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Frank Payne/Constrictor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) *Vladimir Tepes Dracula III/Dracula (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Egg-Fu (Voiced by George Takei) *Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Sensei (Voiced by George Takei) *Sandra Woo-San/Lady Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) Rival Matches *Superman vs. Captain America *Batman vs. Iron Man *Wonder Woman vs. Thor *Aquaman vs. Namor *Green Lantern vs. Nova *The Flash vs. Spider-Man *Lobo vs. Wolverine *Plastic Man vs. Mr. Fantastic Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:WB Games Category:Superheroes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games